


[Podfic] Denominations

by RsCreighton



Series: Denominations [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF!Q, Backstory, Empath!Q, Empathy, Everyone underestimates him, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Q-centric- Freeform, Skyfall spoilers, Sort of Superpowers, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Q confirms that he's an Empath three months before his first day of primary school, and the deciding of Denominations that comes with it."</p><p>OR</p><p>Q is smarter than anyone gives him credit for, and an Empath to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Denominations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Denominations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380655) by [WriteThroughTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight). 



> Thank you to WrightThroughTheNight for allowing me to podfic this! <3

  
**Title:**   Denominations  
**Author:**   WriteThroughTheNight  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Series:**   Part One of Denominations Series **Length:**   3:25:22  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

Part One: 1:46:45  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/Denomination/Denominations%201.mp3)

Part Two: 1:36:37  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/Denomination/Denominations%202.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20Denominations.m4b)  
[**Download MP3 (zipped)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJB%5d%20Denominations.zip)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
